1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of gas delivery systems, and more specifically, to an integrated gas panel comprising modular components.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Gas panels are used to control the flow of gases and gas mixtures in many manufacturing processes and machinery. A typical gas panel, such as shown in FIG. 1, is made up of literally hundreds of discreet or individual components, such as valves 102, filters 104, flow regulators 106, pressure transducers 109, and connections 108, connected together by tens of feet of tubing 110. Gas panels are designed to provide desired functions, such as mixing and purging, by uniquely configuring the various discreet components.
A problem with the present gas panels is that they are all uniquely designed and configured to meet specific needs. Today there is simply no standard design methodology in which gas panels are configured. As such, no two gas panels are the same. Today it takes weeks to months to design a gas panel, fabricate all subassemblies, and then assemble the final product. Uniquely designing or configuring each new gas panel costs time and money. Additionally, the lack of a standard design makes it difficult for facilities' personnel to maintain, repair, and retrofit all the differently designed gas panels which may exist in a single facility.
Another problem associated with present gas panel designs is the excessive amount of tubing used to route gas throughout the gas panel. Large volumes of tubing require large volumes of gas to fill the system and make it difficult to stabilize and control gas flows. Additionally, gas panels with excessive tubing require significant amounts of time to purge and isolate which can result in expensive downtime of essential manufacturing equipment. Still further, the more tubing a gas panel has, the more "wetted surface area" it has which increases its likelihood of being a source of contamination in a manufacturing process.
Yet another problem associated with present gas panels is that they generally fail to provide desirable functions and capability. For example, in present gas panels it is impossible to check a Mass Flow Controller (MFC) for accuracy and operability without removing the MFC from the gas panel. In present gas panels the simple removal of an MFC requires a significant amount of time to first purge and isolate the system. Additionally, present gas panels do not have the ability to sample gases for contamination, nor do they have the ability to vent the system to stabilize gas flows.
Thus, what is required is a gas panel which has a standard design, requires very little tubing, and can provide desirable functions and capabilities, such as mixing, purging and venting.